


Des combattants

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines fois, l'on se bat seul. D'autres fois, quand cela est essentiel, nous ne sommes plus jamais seuls. Slash / Yaoi . Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy / Théodore Nott / Blaise Zabini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des combattants

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Des combattants

Titre : Des combattants

Auteur : camille_miko

Jour/Thème : 2 septembre/La dernière légion

Fandom : Harry Potter

Personnage/Couple : Draco/Théo/Blaise, Pansy

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR.

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Draco a toujours tout fait seul. Il n'a jamais demandé à être soutenu par les autres, pour les protéger. Sauf que ce jour, Draco voulait aller combattre seul. Seul contre un monstre, contre son père, contre toute une armée. Il ne croit pas une seconde s'en sortir.

Alors, les Slytherins, qui l'entourent, finissent pas refuser cet état de fait. C'est comme cela qu'un matin, alors que la guerre fait rage, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Greg et Vincent avancent sur le champ de bataille, avec Théodore à leur tête. Les corps morts tombent autour d'eux, mais ils sont fiers d'enfin se battre.

Théodore avait été superbe. Il virevoltait –littéralement. Le Slytherin fragile, à la santé peu fiable, aux poumons faibles, était loin. Il était un combattant, un homme qui savait manier l'épée et la baguette. Il était brillant.

A côté du blond Draco, il était impressionnant. Ils étaient synchronisés, l'un par rapport à l'autre. Quand Théo attaquait à droite, Draco protégeait à gauche. Blaise protégeait leurs arrières, dégageait les corps pour pouvoir se déplacer.

Pansy était à leur gauche, un peu derrière eux. Elle agissait avec Milli, Greg et Vince. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de les trouver impressionnant, tous les trois.

Ils avaient accueilli la mort en souriant. Blaise leur en voulait terriblement à tous les deux pour cela. Draco et Théodore avaient trouvé moyen d'être ensemble jusqu'au bout et ils l'avaient laissé seul. Il aurait préféré être celui qui partait, plutôt qu'être celui qu'ils avaient protégé.

C'était logique qu'ils soient partis ensemble, mais ça faisait tellement mal qu'ils ne se soient pas demandé s'il allait souffrir de leur décès, s'il allait arriver à se reconstruire sans eux. Ils avaient été _heureux_ de mourir pour lui !

Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'il vivrait demain sans eux.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
